Separate Ways
by Crystal Cohen
Summary: SS fic. [MARISSA DID NOT DIE.] Everyone is going where they need to go, and doing what they need to do. Right? What happens when you aren't so sure about your desicion? Or when you are sure, but can't follow through? Please R
1. Line of Best Fit

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except 13 posters, 8 pictures on my wall, 2,000 or so pictures on my computer, stickers, CDs, all the box sets, a blanket, a game, a sweater, shirts, books, a calendar, and various other things.

Here's the first chapter…I was thinking of doing a chapter for Seth, one for Summer and then doing a general POV from a viewer…anyway, here it is. I'm really nervous about it, it's my first one so please be honest when reviewing.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

It was mid-July when Seth finally started packing up his room. There was only a couple more weeks until the fall semester started; their first college semester. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to leave Newport, after years of dreaming of leaving this horrible 'Newport bubble', he wasn't so sure he wanted to. It started when Ryan came, Seth's best friend; his brother. Once Ryan got there, life was ok, good even. Then there was Summer, the love of his life. He just wasn't Seth without his Summer. In the next month he'd be leaving Ryan, Marissa, his parents, and the only home he'd ever known. The one thing he knew he couldn't leave without—besides Captain Oats—was Ms. Roberts, and thank God he didn't have to. This was their year; just like they'd hoped, Brown University chose two Harbor students this year. Luckily they'd been generous to give him another shot since the stupid ass he is blew off the interview, a choice Summer will never let him forget.

Sure, he'll have Summer but what is he going to do without Ryan? Yeah, he has Summer to talk to but it's not the same as their infamous Seth-Ryan time. Ryan and Marissa will be attending the same college too, the University of Southern California. Although everyone keeps assuring him that it won't happen, he can't help but wonder if things will go back to the way they were pre-Ryan. Thank God they don't play water polo in the East. Then again, he did have Summer and she was she was his life-long dream come true. He could never ask for more in a girlfriend. Except maybe less hitting. And rage blackouts.

Seth's thoughts were interrupted when the short, perky, and absolutely perfect brunette he loved so much popped her head around his bedroom door.

"Cohen?"

"Hey." He really did say that too often; they all did.

"Hey. What's wrong? You look so sad." She said with amock-pouting look before she kissed him quickly.

"Nothing really, just thinking about college. Come on let's get down to the diner; we don't want to keep Cosmo Girl waiting. She might break out her magic flask."

As they headed to his Range Rover, Seth couldn't help but think about how different things will be this year and if he'll actually have the courage to leave it all behind.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

What do you guys think? Please review and tell me if this is worth making another chapter from Summer's POV. Please give me any criticism if you feel it's needed. Thanks. -Crystal


	2. Scientist Studies

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except 13 posters, 18 pictures on my wall, 2,000 or so pictures on my computer, 13 stickers, CDs, all the box sets, a blanket, a game, a sweater, shirts, books, a calendar, and various other things.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

Summer sat there not knowing what to think, what to feel. She couldn't be happy, she couldn't be sad, she couldn't be shocked. 'What will Cohen say?' was all that kept playing and replaying in her mind. She knew he wouldn't be angry; after all, it's _her., Summer Roberts_; **his** Summer Roberts. He loved her. He'd be happy. Then she thought about college. What would they do? How could they possibly follow through with their plans with _this_ on their shoulders? 'I can't think right now,' she thought. She stood up and walked into her room. Her clock said 4:30. She had to meet him at his house.

As she sat on her bed trying to compose herself, she thought about how and when she was going to tell him. 'Not today,' she thought; they had to meet Ryan and Marissa at the diner. She'd tell him soon. Yeah, soon was a reasonable enough answer for now.

She hurriedly hid the evidence in a drawer of her dresser. Without looking at what was going to cover it, she hid it beneath the clothes. She'd tell him when she had a plan. For now, she had to act like nothing was wrong. She had to act like she was the same old Summer from the day before, when the thought of the future brought thoughts of sharing an apartment with Seth in Rhode Island and enjoying the rest of the time the Fantastic Four had to be together. Not such an easy thing to do. Seriously.

As she drove to Cohen's house, she was silently, yet forcefully, kicking herself. She knew she should tell him. She _knew_ she should _tell him_ now. She knew he'd had second thoughts about leaving Newport recently, and now with this on their heads, she thought he would never want to leave. She wanted to leave. _So badly!_ As much as she used to want to go to college in a place where there was always sunshine and everyone was happy, the thought of picking everything up and starting a new life in Rhode Island was a thought that had her counting down the days, the hours, and the minutes until her plane took off of that tarmac. She knew—well, she _hoped_ she knew—that Seth thought where ever she was, he was home.

God! She couldn't take the on-going battle with herself any longer. She was on her way to see Seth. And Marissa. And Ryan. The three people who knew her best. If she didn't get her act together right now, she knew she'd be in a sticky situation. As close as her and Marissa used to be, she didn't want her to know if Seth didn't know. And Seth couldn't know until she had a plan. 'Ugh, when did life get so complicated?'

As she drove up the Cohen's driveway she tried to compose herself. She was trying to think how she would have thought the day before. Happy, perky thoughts.

Before she turned the knob on his bedroom door took a deep breath and plaster a genuine-looking smile on her face. "Cohen?"

"Hey."

"Hey. What's wrong? You look so sad." She said with a mock-pouting look before she kissed him quickly.  
"Nothing really, just thinking about college. Come on, let's get down to the diner; we don't want to keep Cosmo Girl waiting. She might break out her magic flask."

How could she tell him? He already has doubts about college and their decision. 'Maybe this will cause all those doubts to turn into convictions about leaving,' she decided. Yeah. She'd tell him soon. Soon just wasn't today.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

So, that's the second chapter. I know it's still short. Thanks to my two reviewers. I really wanted more feedback because I'm still not sure if this is a good enough story. Remember, even if you don't have an account, you can still review! And please do. Criticize if necessary. I really do mean it when I say the more feedback I get, the more it will urge me to continue! Seriously!

-Crystal


End file.
